


sad little king of a lonely little field

by dollydolittle



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: kradamadness, M/M, Prompt: wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollydolittle/pseuds/dollydolittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a field behind Kris' house. He likes the fact that when he’s laying on the dirt and grass, no one can find him.</p>
<p>Adam finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sad little king of a lonely little field

*

There’s a field behind Kris’ house. It stretches out for miles before it turns into his closest neighbor’s property. Other people find country living frightening; the distance, the quiet, the _aloneness_ of it…  
  
Kris enjoys the solitude.  
  
When it’s a sunny day, Kris will wander out into his field and lay down among the long grass and wildflowers. He likes the way the wind rustles the growing things that surround him. He likes the way he can feel the sun through his eyelids when he shuts them, and the way the world is blue when he opens them.  
  
He likes the fact that when he’s laying on the dirt and grass, no one can find him.  
  
*  
  
When Kris hears an engine, when he sees puffs of dust waft up into the air from tires on a long, long driveway, Kris leaves.  
  
The field opens up in front of him and he runs until he’s sweaty and tired and knows that over the next hill there will be a house that is not his. Kris stops and drops, blades breaking beneath his body and he lies there, panting up at the sky, safe and secure in his fortress of earth.  
  
*  
  
Adam finds him.  
  
Kris doesn’t know how, but when he hears the crunch of feet not his own, he freezes. Like a rabbit, his heart beating faster than the speed of sound, and he stays still and silent. The rushing of his blood and the hum of crickets fill his ears. And then Adam is standing over him, looking disheveled and concerned and beautiful.  
  
He doesn’t understand. Adam should be in L.A. Adam should be far, far away from the wreck Kris has become.  
  
Kris squeezes his eyes shut, counting to ten slowly, oh so slowly, and then opens them. The world is not blue and it is not red. It is just Adam. There, solid and real. Kris chokes on a noise somewhere between disbelief and happiness and feels like crying.  
  
“How did you find me?” he asks finally, because Adam is just staring. He winces, because his voice is cracking and rough. He thinks he hasn’t spoken aloud in over a week.  
  
“I have no idea,” Adam replies, and sits down. He doesn’t do it like Kris expects. He doesn’t inspect the ground for the least amount of dirt and bugs, he doesn’t settle in gingerly, he drops, like Kris does and sighs, stretching his long, long legs out in front of him. His boot is touching Kris’ ankle and it tickles. “Do you know how big this fucking field is?” Adam’s gaze is direct and blue as the sky above them.  
  
Kris meets his eyes, and shrugs against the ground. “No.” He lifts his arm, running his hand over the grass that shelters them. “Not big enough.”  
  
He turns his head, looks away from Adam’s piercing regard, and Adam swears. “You’re a mess, baby.”  
  
Kris knows that. He’s got grass stains on his pants and prickers in his hair, and the sweat and dirt have left streaks of mud on his face. He thinks an insect might be crawling down his arm.  
  
Adam isn’t talking about how Kris looks though. Kris knows that, too.  
  
He sits up and shakes a brightly colored spider from his hand. He watches it crawl away, back toward its half-destroyed web in the long, long grass that Kris disturbed. The spider is quick, already repairing its home, and Kris thinks he should take something from that.  
  
He looks at Adam, who is still, impossibly, sitting there beside him, watching him. “I’m not ready.”  
  
“No one said you had to be.”  
  
Adam’s smile is sweet. Kris blinks.  
  
*  
  
The air is warm and the sun is bright. There are birds calling in the distance, and the grass ripples in the wind. Kris closes his eyes and breathes deep.  
  
Adam’s thigh is firm beneath his head, but it makes a good pillow. He can feel Adam inhale and exhale; hear the way his heart slows to match Kris’. No one can see them in the tall, tall grass. They are alone together. Kris finds that he likes that.  
  
Adam is trying to weave a crown from wildflowers. Kris believes that if anyone could accomplish that task, it would be Adam.  
  
Kris drums a beat into the earth with his fingers and Adam hums along.  
  
*  
  
end


End file.
